


Walk Walk Fashion Baby

by vaderina



Series: Prompt Fills [15]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Crack, M/M, Recovery comes in many different shapes, Squint or you'll miss it Gramander, Thot Walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Based on this prompt: Concept ? On a doctor's order - Percival Graves is advised to take more breaks. But he doesn't just take any old break. Instead, he practices in "thot walks" around MACUSA's halls.





	Walk Walk Fashion Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apocynaceae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocynaceae/gifts).



The alarmed whispers that ran through MACUSA was the start of something much bigger, much worse. At the beginning it was murmurs of “he’s lost his mind” and “Grindelwald really did a number on him” and “look, there he goes again”. The he in question happened to be Percival, freshly reinstated in his role of Director after being released from the healing wards where he spent the last few months recuperating after being found in dire condition. Against all odds he willingly returned to his job, to the people who let him down so badly. And he even had a smile on his face.

His recovery had been slow but steady, there were some caveats to his return though. Sitting at his desk and in meetings all day was not conductive to his health, he needed to move around. And he wasn’t allowed to drink coffee as much anymore either, instead Newt had helped concoct a natural energy booster smoothie which they both now seemed addicted to. The first few times Percival had gone to stretch his legs people watched him warily, he was still a little unsteady on his feet, needed to take breaks leaning against walls and railings to catch his breath. Then Newt and his infernal concoction came along.

Within days there was a marked difference. Percival’s walks became not only more energised but on the verge of too bouncy. At the start there was just a spring in Percival’s step. It became more pronounced until it was almost a little hop, his heels barely touching the ground. He said it made him feel lighter, gave him more energy and worked out any stress. It also gave him time to think without being bothered. The bounce got worse, his arms started swinging out and his head bopped. People avoided him in the corridors. Whispers of the director having lost his mind whipped round MACUSA. Some hid when Percival pranced down corridors or crouch marched out of a meeting while others sought him out to gawp and gossip.

Things only got worse. The time someone caught him bopping down the main hall of MACUSA with a hat over his face and wriggling was when they went to Picquery for help. She shrugged, Percival’s work was good, better than ever actually. If flouncing around like an idiot was what made the difference in efficiency then she would make the activity compulsory for all. It was a threat that nobody desired her to follow through on so the carefully worded complaints faded into nothing.

There was a moment of stunned silence when in the middle of the meeting Percival got up and all but shimmied around the room backwards, like a robotic moonwalk before he sat down again. Nobody dared mention it and nobody looked at either him or the president. Hopes that it was a one off incident were crushed when not only in the middle of the meeting but in the middle of a sentence Percival pushed away from the table. He proceeded to make a few laps of the room with a deep couch each step, his arms swinging forwards and back as he spoke. In rhythm to his steps. Three circuits done, he sat back down, finished his sentence and waited for responses. Stunned silence reigned. Shrugging he took a sip of his smoothie and passed it to Seraphina with a questioning look. She had nothing to lose, needed something to do in the silence that reigned the meeting so she took a sip. And another. She had to admit, the smoothie was quite refreshing. And it did give a nice boost, she bopped her head along to the music that she’d earwormed herself with that morning.

Finally the meeting concluded. People shuffled their papers around and didn’t want to look at Percival as he left the room, making a spectacle of himself as he walked. There was no way of avoiding Seraphina following him in a similar fashion and they marched out the room together in high spirits.

The next day the recipe for Newt’s smoothie was confiscated, deemed a dangerous substance and banned. An oath was signed by all never to mention how they found Newt, Percival and the President dance walking through his case.

**Author's Note:**

> Now actively taking prompts on tumblr - @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
